Bittersweet
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Noctis is a lazy vampire prince - always sleeping, even at night. As his donor, Prompto hasn't been bitten - leaving him wide open, especially for other vampires to claim him, but they shouldn't touch what's not theirs.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **Noctis is a lazy vampire prince - always sleeping, even at night. As his donor, Prompto hasn't been bitten - leaving him wide open, especially for other vampires to claim him, but they shouldn't touch what's not theirs.

Bittersweet

It was a beautiful morning - sunlight streamed through the curtains, birds chirped outside, and a warm breeze ruffled his hair. He threw the blankets off of him - standing and scampering to the bathroom, where he began brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror - eyes scanning his neck, which wasn't bearing a bite. He desperately desired one, though.

A donor provided blood - only to a certain vampire, who then takes care of them in return. He's Prince Noctis' donor, but the vampire prince hadn't bitten him yet. It was worrying, like his blood wasn't good enough. It hurt him as well, even felt like rejection.

A few donors teased and taunted him - making him feel worse, to the point of tears sometimes. His friends try to reassure him - considering Prince Noctis hadn't asked for another donor, or even bitten anyone else. The vampire prince just slept all day and night, not asking for him or his blood.

XOXO

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Oh, I didn't know. What can I do for you, Iggy?"

"Well, I have to run a few errands. So, I need you to take these documents up to Noctis' bedroom. He's asleep, just put them on his deck."

"Are you sure? I thought I wasn't allowed in His Highness' bedroom."

"Who told you that? Don't be ridiculous. You're his donor. You're welcome in his bedroom anytime. Now run along."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

He scurried towards the royal wing - clutching the documents, to his chest. He was excited to see Prince Noctis' bedroom, even more excited to see the vampire prince himself. His footsteps echoed, which caught the attention of Prince Noctis' nobles. They were vampires as well, who were lingering in the hallway. They gazed at him, with their crimson eyes.

His heart fluttered - unnerved by their stares, especially their sharp fangs and crimson eyes. He began walking faster - trying to reach the end of the hallway, where Prince Noctis' bedroom is. A few vampires followed him - trailing closely behind him, but he quickened his pace.

His pursuers were faster, though. They caught him - pinned him against the wall, then. They saw him as a prey - food or livestock, that could run. They didn't mind - enjoying rather the chase, considering that they'll win. They're physically superior - faster and stronger than humans, perhaps smarter as well. They're the ruling species now - making humans second-class citizens, and inferior in so many ways.

XOXO

"You're His Highness' donor, aren't you? He hasn't bitten you yet, right? He must not want you, then."

"T-That's not true."

"Well, if His Highness did want you, he would've marked you. He hasn't, though. That makes you fair game."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You have no mark - no claim whatsoever. That means any vampire can take you as their own. And, I will be that vampire."

"N-No way …"

"I don't take no for an answer. Unlike other vampires, I don't play with my food."

"N-No …"

He ducked underneath the vampire's arm - running to Prince Noctis' bedroom, where he's safe. He threw the double doors open - quickly darting inside, his small frame fitting through the threshold. He next shut the doors behind him, even locked them. He heard them curse, just before leaving. His adrenaline dissipated, then.

His knees soon gave away,too. He fell down - crumbling atop the tile flooring, with watering eyes. He sat there - sobbing and sniffling, his body severely shaking. He hated crying - made him feel weak, like a child again. He knew crying is innate - a natural response, but that won't solve much.

His chin continued trembling, though. The tears kept flowing down - rolling over his freckled cheek, just before splattering against the tile flooring. The tears had formed a small pool - a puddle on the tiles, especially because he can't stop them.

XOXO

"You've finally come at last."

"I-I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep, Your Highness."

"You're my donor. You're entitled to certain rights, like my audience."

"I-I didn't know, Your Highness."

"That explains a lot, except for why you're crying."

"I-I'm fine, Your Highness."

"You're clearly far from fine. Did something happen?"

"N-No, Your Highness."

"I know you're lying. There's this strange scent on you. What is it?"

He was embraced by Prince Noctis - trapped inside of his arms, who stroked his cheeks. He shivered underneath the tantalizing touch - eyes half-lidded, just before slowly closing. His heartbeat fluttered - mouth parted open, with whimpers being released. They were shy - soft and subtle, but still prevalent and loud enough for a vampire.

The touch grew bolder - long pale fingers brushed his neck, where his pulse quivered. They lowered soon - tracing then his collarbone, as his legs trembled. They created intricate patterns - outlining his veins, an enticing and exciting feeling. They inflamed his senses - offering pleasure like none other, a pleasure quenching his masochistic thirst.

They stopped soon, though. The trance abruptly ended, but without warning. He fell down again - dropped onto the tiles, his body drained of energy. He lay there - listening to the angry voices, especially a familiar one. It belonged to his assailant - the entitled noble, considering he's being punished.

XOXO

"Do you take me for a fool, Malachi? Did you believe I wouldn't catch your scent on my donor?!"

"Is he really your donor, Your Highness? You haven't even marked him."

"I may not properly utilize him, but regardless he is crown property. How dare you then touch what is mine?!"

"What does it matter, Your Highness? If I hadn't, I know others would have."

"Is that so? Well, I guess I should make an example out of you."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"As punishment, I'm stripping you of your donors. They will no longer be in your care."

"That's absurd, Your Highness. I need blood."

"You didn't let me finish. I'm well aware you need blood, so you can quench your thirst with animal blood."

"I'm a noble, Your Highness. I will not resort to animal blood."

"You can shrivel up and die, then."

The bedroom doors closed, with a loud bang. He was plucked up - into Prince Noctis' muscular arms, who then threw him. He squeaked and squealed - his body bouncing several times, just before landing. He lay atop Prince Noctis' bed - amidst soft blankets and pillows, still saturated with his cologne.

It was hypnotizing, like Prince Noctis' eyes. He was drowning inside them - sinking deep within those crimson eyes, which were so gorgeous. He didn't believe rubies could compare - or even come close, not to those beautiful red eyes.

He was curious - wanting to touch them, but restrained himself. He couldn't look away - memorized by them, especially their beauty. He could stare into them forever - stay lost inside them forever, considering he'll always find them beautiful.

XOXO

"I've been neglecting you for far too long. You want to be bitten, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, Your Highness."

"Where do you want to feel my fangs, then?"

"M-My …"

"Don't be shy, Prompto."

"M-My thigh, Your Highness."

"Whatever you like, doll."

His silk black robe opened - the ribbons unlacing, as Prince Noctis tugged on them. His cheeks flushed - a coral color, his body bare now. He then gasped - lips brushing his thigh, just barely before fangs sank in him.

The bite wasn't painful, but the exact opposite. His breath shook - quivering inside his chest, even leaving him sometimes. He was breathless - an incoherent mess, wrecked with heavy moans.

They were deep and dark, not subtle or shy. He couldn't control himself, his senses awry. He longed for more - the embrace broke soon, with a wet popping noise.

XOXO

"Did you just come, you little masochist?"

"I …"

"You virgins soil yourselves so easily."

"I … I …"

"Come here, doll. Let me hold you."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness."

"You must be tired, right?"

"I-I am, Your Highness."

"Go to sleep, then. I'll be here when you wake up again."

"G-Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Sweet dreams."

His body began relaxing - calmed by Prince Noctis' touch, who was brushing his hair. He leaned closer - tucked underneath Prince Noctis' chin, as his eyes drifted shut. He then let sleep whisk him away - into another realm, a realm full of dreams.

He was aware of Prince Noctis' touches, though. He could feel them - pale lips brushing his forehead, even his flushed cheeks. He didn't mind - thought that they're comforting and reassuring, especially because he'd longed for them.

He was pecked, then. It was merely a brush of lips, not a kiss. It still meant a lot to him - considering he loved Prince Noctis, even if the vampire prince saw him as nothing more but a pretty pet.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
